


Fellas is it Gay?

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Angel Beats!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: Prompt: wearing ugly christmas jumpersOriginally part of 25 Days of Shipmas
Relationships: Hinata Hideki/Otonashi Yuzuru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: 25 Days of Shipmas





	Fellas is it Gay?

Ugly Christmas sweaters. To some, they were a staple of the holiday. To others it was one of the worst parts of it. To Hinata and Otonashi, it was part of their unique brand of fun. The two of them had spent so long tiptoeing around each other's feelings and joking about how gay the other was acting. But now they proudly flaunted their sexuality and relationship.

It was why Otonashi was bubbling with happiness when Hinata unveiled their Christmas sweaters for that year. Hinata's had baubles and lights that actually lit up. It said 'Jingle Balls' across his chest.

"Dude, that's kinda gay", Otonashi said through a chuckle.

"Oh you haven't even seen your's yet", Hinata grinned. "Tada!", he announced while pulling another sweater out of the bag. This one had a buff Santa Claus in the center with the word 'Sleigh' above him and 'Bitch' below him. Otonashi loved it. But he still found himself facepalming.

"Where do you even find these?"

"Love finds a way", Hinata answered vaguely.

Otonashi was starting to suspect that he custom-ordered these sweaters from some specialty shop online. And that made him love the sweaters (and his boyfriend) even more. Otonashi put his on and they took their obligatory couples holiday selfie.

"Now is my lover ready for Christmas songs covered by Top 40 artists, cocoa, and a gingerbread house building competition?", Hinata asked, already turning the music on.

"One of these days, we're gonna out-gay ourselves", Otonashi said, shaking his head.

"But not today!", Hinata as he threw gum drops at his boyfriend.

It would probably be today.


End file.
